The present invention relates generally to an adjustable height automotive seat and more particularly to an adjustable height automotive seat with improved characteristics for accommodating variably-sized occupants.
Automotive designers have discovered that the xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d mentality of traditional automotive design is no longer acceptable to many consumers. Design considerations, once dictated by a fictitious average-sized male, now must be flexible to accommodate a wider variety of body shapes and sizes. Although safety issues such as airbags, and other restraints, may have helped bring the issue of varied occupant size to the forefront, occupant comfort and convenience have helped drive improvements as well.
One aspect of automotive design that is ripe for improvement is an automotive seat design to accommodate varying occupant size. Automotive seats are often designed to accommodate an average-sized male occupant. In reality, however, the occupants using such a seat may be non-average males, women, and children. Often, such alternate occupants do not approach the height and size of an average male. When such an alternate occupant is seated in an automotive seat designed for an average adult male, several disadvantages may be realized.
One known disadvantage occurs primarily in automotive seats positioned within the rear of the vehicle. Often, occupants of smaller stature, when positioned in these seats, do not have clear lines of sight out of the vehicle""s windows or to other vehicle passengers. This can serve to isolate these smaller statured occupants, reduce their enjoyment, and may even reduce family and communal experiences by hampering communication. Rather than placating children with personal entertainment devices such as video games, it would be more desirable to allow them to participate in the world passing by just outside the vehicle and to encourage their communication with other vehicle occupants.
In addition to the disadvantages stemming from reduced line of sight, smaller statured occupants can also be disadvantaged with regards to safety and comfort. Typical automotive seat design often does not allow such occupants proper leg and foot support. Often a smaller occupant cannot bend his or her legs and rest their feet on the floor. This can lead to discomfort during trips within the automobile. Of even more importance, current automotive seat design and corresponding safety belt design can result in submarining of smaller occupants during collisions. This can potentially result in a greater risk for physical injury during collision which is highly undesirable.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have an automotive seat with improved characteristics for accommodating alternate sized occupants. It would be highly desirable for such a seat to improve the travel experience of smaller statured occupants, increase their comfort, and improve their safety.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable height automotive seat that improves the travel experience of smaller occupants within the automobile. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable height automotive seat with improved comfort and safety features for smaller occupants.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, an adjustable height automotive seat is provided. The adjustable height automotive seat includes a backrest portion and a seat portion. The seat portion is vertically adjustable in relation to the backrest portion such that smaller occupants may sit at eye level with larger occupants within the vehicle.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and the appended claims.